Dreams come true
by Xxvegetafan55Xx
Summary: Its about how a saiyan is able to have visions and is able to see the past. This takes place in the Majin buu saga and if your a chi-chi fan you probley wont like it. (No flames)


Dreams come true

She was tuning her guitar for the next crowd of people coming. There were maybe 11 people coming towards her. She started to play the song "Blown away" by Carrie Underwood and started to hum the lyrics. The group stopped and listened and when she opened her Green sapphire eyes she started to show her bright smile and started to sing the song. They were going to give her Zens but she said "I have no use for money. My life is already ruined and music and martial arts speak to me like the wind does. The blue haired woman started to cry. "Don't cry for pity for you I can tell have wisdom and your mate is a strong fighter who keeps his pride high". The flame haired man smirked at the comment which made him happy the girl sensed.

"Oh what about me girl"! She smiled at the little boy with crazy raven hair. "You my dear are a very cheerful boy who loves toys and your father I presume is a hero and he has been training with king kai and pikkon and is the light in the darkness and has achieved becoming a super saiyan as you little boy". They were shocked that she knew everything about them. She started to get her tail out of her pants. "As you can see I'm another saiyan but I have a nature element that's why you normally don't see a saiyan with green eyes like me". Vegeta was shocked but remembered how nice, graceful, and full of wisdom the nature saiyans were.

"I too am entering the tournament but I'm actually pretty hungry I haven't eaten in 4 months. I'm homeless as you can tell my mother died as well with Planet vegeta but my father was cruel and beat me until I bleed and had a black eye. I had enough and soon he died as well from killing himself." Goten and Trunks started to cry in their parents arms. Her dark brown hair glow golden brown in the yellow sun. "I wonder how kakarot's father and vegeta's father are doing". They were shocked but vegeta grabbed the girl by her green and white gi collar and said "where is he"? She sighed and held his hand to show him where he was… hfil. "He is proud of you vegeta and so is your father Goku of working together and becoming the legendary super saiyans you became". Bulma then stepped in and said "why did you hold my husband's hand"? "That's how I can show him visions or my past. I was helping king kai once when I was five and went to visit hfil and heaven. Bardock learn from his mistakes of being ungrateful and King vegeta was nice as well it would be great if you could meet your fathers".

"The tournament is starting in 30 minutes we might as well eat. We didn't catch your name" Goku says with question. "It's Sora nakamura". She then picked up Goten and Trunks and put them on her shoulders. They laughed and had fun being on her shoulders. They reminded her of her two twin brothers who got sick of leukemia and died at age 7.

They finally got to the buffet for fighters and Sora ate 37 bowls of ramen and pork like a pro but, Goku beat her by 48 bowls. She asked a question "who are those boys' mothers"? Vegeta said "the one with lavender hair is Bulma's and my son". "What about the one that looks like Goku"? Everyone shut down except Gohan he said with courage "She died giving birth to goten". She started to cry "Just like kakarots mother. Bardock hated raditz because he was the one who got his mother the disease and when she found out she was pregnant with Kakarot she was full of joy but Bardock knew she would pass on into heaven and she did." Sora had tears welding in her eyes and the just dropped like a waterfall but, yamcha came in for a hug to comfort her. Goku was already crying and Gohan kept his strength and pride and didn't cry. "I'm sorry it's just I had two little brothers energetic like the two boys you have and my twin brothers both died of leukemia at age 7 and no sister should have to bury their own brother's". She stopped crying and felt the wind talking to her saying "an evil sinister is coming and it is all happening today". She didn't say anything and just smiled the whole time. "We should get going" said krillian. They got up and walked to the place where you would pick your number. Goku got 11 and vegeta got 12. Piccolo got 4 and kabito kai got 3. Gohan got 8 and Sora got 9. Videl got 4 and this big grey guy got 5 and so on.

First was kabito kai and piccolo. Out of that kabito kai won by default because piccolo forfeit. Videl and the big grey guy were going up against each other. "I sense evil energy from that guy". Sora knew Gohan would have to come to the rescue.

"AHHH" videl screamed with her life out. Her ki was beginning to fade and Gohan was about to go now. Videl was spitting blood out now. Sora and Goku now had to hold him back but, his hidden power awakened and he was mad now. He kicked the mysterious guy and he was super saiyan now. They took videl to the infirmary and Gohan was pinned down and stuck with a needle to drain his power it had a big M on it. "Majin Babidi is here to do what his father wanted". The gang started to follow their move. Kabito Kai told them everything which Sora already knew. When they landed they went inside the mysterious spaceship and krillian and piccolo stayed outside. They were soon turned into stone. Sora fought alongside vegeta with pui but it took like 5 seconds to injure the little alien.

Goku fought this gigantic monster which he deafeted. Gohan had to fight the demon king Daubura but, vegeta was soon attacked by babadi's control.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of DBZ…


End file.
